Greed SS
Being part of the Double S's, Greed has vowed to help his friends infiltrate the dark world and put a stop to the Dark Guild Phoenix Rising once and for all. His care for his friends allowed Greed to learn a whole new magic in a short period of time, which would enable him to fight without being recognized by the other dark guilds. |kanji = 三|rōmaji = San|color = Blue|text = Silver|name = Tria|race = Human|gender = Male|age = 33|height = 5'10|weight = 160|hair = Silver|eyes = Light Blue|birthday = January 1|affiliation = 30px|link=Shadow Society|mark location = Both Gloves|occupation = Dark Mage|base of operations = King's Vale|status = Evil|counterpart = Greed|magic = Wire Magic|weapons = Red Dagger Blue Dagger}} Appearance Tria is all about mystery, dawning a long black cloak that covers him from head to toe, with no visibility of his face. He, in all black leaves the people that meet him often wonder whats under the hood. Personality Unlike his true self that is always smiling and laughing while interacting with his comrades, Greed has decided to play a more closed up persona while playing as Tria. Not really talking or interacting unless given orders by Enas, who is Hyuga's disguise. Tria tends to stay in the back of the group, but wont hesitate to get in someones face to prove his power. Usually doing so without uttering a word, but relaying his message through vile actions. History Before the Incident that caused his close friend Ura Fulgur's life. Ura had already spoken to Greed about acquiring his help in the infiltration of the dark guilds. Ura didn't give him a chance to agree just yet at the moment of asking, but rather told him to sleep on it and really think of what he was getting into, Though Greed's mind was already set on helping his friend, Greed took Ura's advice and began to think very carefully on what he should do. Unfortunately not soon after, news of Ura's death reached his ears and after mourning for the loss of his friend, Greed made his way to the guild of Ura meeting Guy, the new guild master and the one now in charge of taking over Ura's plan. Knowing Ura would leave his ambitions to someone in case of his absence. Guy immediately knew what Greed had intended to do, even if he had to go at it alone. Fortunately, Guy had already began to set Ura's plan into motion and Greed was the last of the group to show. With the fake dark guild officially formed, Shadow Society or more commonly known as The Double S's was formed. Their goal is to rile the underworld as denizens of the dark and finally put a stop to the one at the top. To finally take down it's king. Magic and Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat: Greed is pretty adept at many different style of martial arts and can perform them much like a master would making it seem easy. He can fight numerous enemies at once and use minimal strength to beat them by targeting their pressure points located around their bodies. Mostly to the point of rendering his foes unconscious. Greed has also been gifted with heightened perception that allows him to perceive incoming attacks in slow motion, thus allowing him to act accortdingly, though it does not increase his already outstanding speed. Greeds most common fighting style would be that of boxing as he prefers to get up close and personal when fighting; Dodging, blocking and countering almost all that is thrown at him. While being Tria though, he has integrated the use of daggers into his boxing style as well as his other numerous fighting styles. Massive Magical Prowess: 'Greeds fountain of magic is outrageously large, which allows him to not only use his spells in a continuous manner, but his magic proves to leave devastating damage. Though Greed prefers to use more physical attacks than magical. Greed can easily use his most advanced spells over and over again should he wish to. '''Humongous strength: '''Although he doesn't look the part, Greed's strength is otherworldly. Being able to break rock with his bare hands,break through thick steel doors with ease or even stopping a full charge from Buta with one hand. All this without his use of magic. To make it even more unbelievable, Greed also has the use of Power Magic, which allows him to increase his physical stats several times over. '''Incredible Speed: '''Though Greed has not allowed himself to use his power magic while under disguise, it poses no problem as his amazing speed still allows him to get the upper hand on his foes before they even realize what happened. He is still fully capable of appearing and disappearing from one place to another in a matter of seconds. 'Wire Magic Wire Magic ('''ワイヤーマジック''Waiyāmajikku) '''is the ability to create and control thin wires from the Eternano either from the user or the Eternano in the surrounding area. The user is able to create almost anything their mind can imagine, with of course the more complex objects taking more magic to achieve, but at the same time causing more damage as well. This being to the accumulation of Eternano in one place. The user can create razor sharp wires capable of slicing even through the toughest of metals or he could create blunt wires that he could use to restrain someone or for other various reason. When using their own magic to create the wires, the thin like strings, seem to secrete from all around the body, floating in mid air. This being an incredible weapon for those with high magical capacities. Another unique trait of this magic is the ability to elemental wires, which is wires created from different elements. This type of spells being a little tricky as in order to create these types of wires, the user has to be touching said element and shape the Eternano in that manner. Things such as water, wind, earth and all non harmful elements pose no problem, but creating wires from fire, lightning, poison, acid and other various harmful substances can bring great harm to the user themselves. That is unless they can use a weapon imbued with a dangerous substance. By using the weapon as a medium, the user is fully capable of creating dangerous wires without bringing great harm to themselves. The usage of Wire Magic, has many possibilities. The user could use these thin almost invisible wires to set traps and ensnare their targets into death provoking situations. Being able to manipulate the wires as they wish can also prove to be a great defense against almost any attacks depending on how they go about using such magic.When other magic make contact with the wires, it seems an invisible like force stops the magic before hitting the actual wire, as if the wires had a barrier around them. The only limit to this magic, is the imagination of the user. * '''Cradle:' This spell is trap based. Meaning it is usually more effective when set up before a battle rather then during, though it is not uncommon to set up while in a brawl. Tria starts this spell by placing magic circles in the areas he wants the wires to come out from, usually placing the magic circles, in a circle as to trap the foe in all directions. Once the foe steps into the trap, numerous wires, from the magic circle shoot out, trapping his target in a way almost near impossible to move without being cut. The thin blue like wires are so extremely sharp, even just touching them would render cuts. Running into one could even cause his foes their limbs. When placing the Magic circles, Tria leaves the guilds emblem as a mark usually small and non noticeable and once the spell activates, the emblem transforms into the larger magic circles, thus releasing the spell. * Wire Fist: This spell creates a fist of eternano wires that Tria can either use to launch at his foes or to attack at close range continuously. Tria usually aims by pointing his palm at his target and then proceeding to launch his spell, though this spell could also be set as a trap, by placing magic circles in the form of his guild emblem in the surrounding areas. As soon as his targets, get near, the spell is activated, releasing a large fist made of wire. Another usage of this spell involves having the wired fist be attached to another wire that Tria can hold onto and use it as it were a flail, being able to fling it around as he wishes in almost all directions. This spell can cause devastating bludgeoning damage as well as having extreme cutting power, being able to cut through most known metals depending on the power of magic behind it. It could also have explosive properties, do to the high concentration of Eternano in one location, making this spell quite adverse and difficult to deal with. * Spear: This spell creates a spear made of Eternano wires making it an incredibly sharp weapon. Tria can use it to fight close range with or long range attack by launching it and creating a small explosion, with horrifying results. The spear can easily penetrate buildings, rocks and other obstacles. Tria can also take it a step further and cause the spear head alone to rotate at incredible speeds turning it into a drill, that is capable of eating through a thick steel door in an instant. A more deadly approach of the drill is having a piece of the wire extend out from the tip of the spear, making the radius of attack several times larger then that of the actual spear. Synopsis all the stories for this Greed will be placed under the Shadow Society page.